


The Black Bean

by sarahphym



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahphym/pseuds/sarahphym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge:<br/>Pirates of the Caribbean AU + jelly beans. This is crack!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Bean

The salty air whipped Captain Zach’s hair about his face, a few stray spiky ends catching the damp edge of his mouth. He spit into the water beneath him, savouring the tang of blood and salt in his mouth. 

Captain Whitelaw stood before him with one boot resting on the plank, as if his weight was the only thing holding the board fast to the deck, his will the only thing keeping Zach from plummeting to the dark waters below. Even the man’s baritone voice felt like an anchor, “This is your last chance, pirate.” Zach felt pierced by the man’s gaze, the blue of his eyes seemed clearer, sharper even than the Caribbean sky. 

“Tell us where to find the prize, and you will live to fight another day.” 

Zach’s eyes narrowed. “Fine talk from a man who has another bound and walking the plank.”

Captain Whitelaw held his gaze. The man was a formidable opponent, and had been dogging Zach’s ship for months, a cat and mouse game across the warm seas. Until Zach had made a fatal error—he had misjudged the other captain’s doggedness, his strength of character. Zach had led his ship directly into a storm. For three days it had raged, and both ships had lost more than one man to the watery depths. But in the end the Black Bean had been caught. Captain Whitelaw had won, but Captain Zach still had one more trick up his shirtsleeves. 

“I’ll take you to the hidden Bean Harbor, on the Isle of Jelly—but you must first swear me an oath.” The sea rolled and pitched beneath him, and his adversary waved a tanned arm in a ‘please, do go on’ gesture. “Spare my crew, and pay them their due. No harm will come to the men who have served me, and I will serve you until the end of my days.” 

Captain Whitelaw smiled a sharp, wicked smile, his eyes gleaming. “We have a deal.”


End file.
